


Forgiveness

by Maggiluisa



Series: A Face, a Smile and a Voice [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgetting who he is., Forgiveness, Longing, Lost Memories, Love, M/M, Memories, Soul Bond, Soulmates, War, bond, bonded, forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Could he?Should he?Forgive an abandonment.After everything.His pain.His grief.But.After all.All he will ever have.Is a face.A smile.And a voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsOakensheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOakensheild/gifts).



Forgiveness

 

All I have is a face.

A smile.

A voice.

Branded in every fiber of my being.

He had left me.

Abandoned me.

He had loved me?

Still loves me.

But?

Could this be!

Can I let him back in?

Abandoned.

Not loved.

Not wanted.

His warmth seeping into my soul.

Bring back promises of love.

Long lost days of passion.

Heat.

A home filled with laughter.

Of love.

The fading is gone.

Pain.

Grief.

Disappeared.

Could I forgive?

Could I forget?

Days.

Years.

Filled with pain.

My grief.

Waiting for a long lost love.

He is here in front of me.

Offering me back his love.

It had been real.

Promises.

*

My hand is broken but my heart is not. I continue with them. Moving swiftly to our destination. 

A dragon still awaits me.

Death may still take me.

Could I forgive him?

Should I forgive him?

We both may die soon.

Wasted to much time.

Too long separated.

*

I never spoke to him, left him in the dungeon.

Was that cruel?

Perhaps it's time to seek him.

Forgive him.

Seek their love.

Forged the bond.

Amend their broken souls.

*

Thorin sleeps. 

I watch him. 

His Face.

Not as peaceful as his distant memory.

Grey peppered with black.

Silver beads.

Thin dry lips.

Taste of sweetness.

Thorin need to wake up.

I need him.

Want him.

I slowly bring a finger across his lips, than up to his brow. Tracing, memorizing every sharp curve. Pulling a beard.

“Ghivashel?”

In a broken whisper.

Had Thorin suffered as much as I have?

“Bilbo.”

Cracked sobs.

“Shh.”

I try to sooth him.

Heal him.

A light touch on his cheek.

Dry lips on his.

A forgotten passion.

Love lost and broken.

Abandoned.

Found.

Forgiven.

Heat.

Warmth.

Love.

*

Forgiveness.

But.

Thorin had forgotten again.

The sickness had come.

It took him away.

Abandoning him in darkness.

Thorin twisted into something I could not follow.

Not want.

Evil.

A darkness.

But.

Somehow an acorn.

An acorn.

Has brought him back.

Back to their love.

My love.

My soul.

Because that's all he had.

A face.

A smile.

A voice.

*

War.

Pain.

Death.

Death had almost taken him.

I almost died.

Saving my love.

Saving my friends.

*

After everything that we've been thru, my dwarf, my husband and bonded; I will always have his Face, his Smile and his Voice. 

Memories that will keep me going.

Love lost and found.

Forgiven and amended.

Years of small touches.

Soothing words.

Laughter and joy.

Of love and promises.

Passion and warmth.

Even when I forget everything else.

Forget where I am?

Who I am?

Why am I here?

What is my name?

Everything filled with confusion.

Lost in the mist of hairy creatures.

Dwarrows.

Lost in darkness.

But?

I never forget him.

Never forget his face.

His smile.

And his voice.

Thorin, my love.

He brings me back.

His face lighting up my path, his dazzling smile filling warmth into my aching soul and a thundering voice bringing back my memories of him.

I may not remember anything about who I am.

But.

I remember him.

Thorin.

His face.

His smile.

His voice.


End file.
